Cruxio
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Muy bien, sangre sucia; ya me cansé de tus juegos; aunque quizá la tortura resulte más efectiva si la lleva a cabo una persona conocida… Mi sobrino ¿tal vez? Draco ven aqui. Y por primera vez Hermione sintio miedo. Draco sintio dolor. DraMione


Bien, aqui va mi primer Dramione, dado que soy megafan de la pareja creo que ya era hora. Lamento no continuar todavia el resto de mis fic, pero me temo que no podre ocuparme de ellos hasta que el curso no acabe; como ven, esto es solo un one shot, aunque es muy posible que tenga una pequeña secuela.

El fic se situa en el momento en el que Harry y compañia son capturados por pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort y llevados a la mansion Malfoy. A partir de ahi es mas o menos invencion mia.

Por supuesto que Harry Potter no me pertence; si asi fuera estaria de vacaciones en algun lugar USA junto con Draco, seria multimillonaria y tendia un ordenador portatil que no fallara al escribir las tildes.

* * *

**Dolor y Miedo, Amor**

Hasta ese día, hasta ese momento, Hermione había tenido una muy clara y preconcebida idea sobre el dolor.

Dolor, en su estado mas simple y sencillo, era lo que había sentido la mayoría de las tardes de época escolar entre los siete y los once años, cuando los compañeros muggles de su escuela se vengaban de ella arrojándola al barro por ser la preferida de los profesores y superarlos siempre en todas las materias, desde lenguaje hasta matemáticas.

El rechazo por ser algo o alguien, que no podía evitar ser, y las pequeñas y afiladas piedrecillas clavándose en sus rodillas y manchando su uniforme, habían sido los primeros responsables de abrir los ojos de una inocente y dulce niña a la crueldad del mundo que la rodeaba.

El dolor en una etapa mas avanzaba podría haberlo descubierto en el momento en que cierta serpiente de cabellos rubio platino dejo entrever de sus labios el insulto maestro, las dos palabras mas simples y dolorosas que ella creía haber escuchado jamás: "_sangre sucia_".

Justo cuando creía haber encontrado su lugar, su sitio en el mundo, allí estaba el cruel slytherin para reabrir la vieja herida y recordarle que ella jamás podría encajar, ser una mas, pues su propia existencia era una mancha que nunca debería haber existido. Si, en ese instante se sintió desmoronarse.

Por ultimo, un nuevo tipo de dolor y, podría asegurar, el mas efectivo, entro a su vida en quinto, a pocos meses de cumplir los diecisiete, tras del desdichado "accidente" en el departamento de misterios. Y no fue de la mano de una maldición, como podría suponerse, sino que fue acarreado por la pérdida de un ser querido: el padrino de su mejor amigo.

Primero Sirius y, un año después, Dumbledore.

Efectivamente, Hermione había sufrido diversos tipos de dolor a lo largo de sus dieciocho años de vida y, hasta hacia apenas unas horas, podía presumir de no dejarse vencer por ninguno de ellos.

Ahora todo era distinto.

En la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, Harry, Ron y ella habían caído en la trampa de unos cazarecompensas que, tras reconocerlos como los prófugos por excelencia, los habían llevado hasta la mansión Malfoy, donde Bellatrix la había elegido a ella, cómo no, la _sangre sucia_, para torturarla y sacarle información sobre la espada.

Y en cuanto, sabedora de su destino, ella había puesto un pie en esa casa, se había propuesto dos cosas, con la misma firmeza que cada año se proponía no sacar menos de un Extraordinario en cada una de sus asignaturas: soportar la tortura en silencio, y no perderse a si misma por el camino.

Por supuesto había gritado. Mientras Bellatrix le lanzaba Cruciatus y un sin numero más de maldiciones provocando que sus huesos ardieran, sus músculos se retorcieran y su propia respiración fuera una tortura. Pero no había hablado, ni una pista de la información que tanto ansiaba su captora escapó de sus labios.

La valiente leona podía estar satisfecha y, aunque una nueva definición de dolor, mucho mas grande y mucho mas terrible se habría espacio en su mente, como tantas otras veces, ella vencía, y no se dejaba arrastrar por él. Como una auténtica Grynfindor; difícil de batir, imposible de vencer.

- Te lo repetiré una vez mas, sangre sucia - con una mueca de asco, Bellatrix parecía escupir el insulto - La espada, ¿de donde la sacasteis?

Pero Hermione solo torcía el rostro en una mueca, componiendo la mejor sonrisa que le permitían sus músculos atrofiados.

- Muérete zorra.

La provocaba, claro que si. Porque Hermione no tenía miedo; sentía dolor, por supuesto, pero jamás se dejaba vencer por este, ni siquiera por el miedo a la muerte. Y el grito de furia de Bellatrix la consolaba, la hacia sentir poderosa; aun mezclado con sus propios gritos la ayudaba a mantener la cordura y la identidad.

Ella era Hermione Granger, una Grynfindor y, si era necesario, moriría igual que había vivido, con la cabeza en alto.

Lo que no esperaba, lo que no se creía capaz de soportar, eran las palabras que Bellatrix pronunciaría a continuación.

- Muy bien, _sangre sucia_ - escupió con su tono retorcido - ya me cansé de tus juegos; aunque quizá la tortura resultaría más efectiva si la llevara a cabo una persona que te fuera más conocida… Mi sobrino ¿tal vez? - y clavando la mirada en el rincón más apartado de la estancia, donde una figura pálida y delgaducha se acurrucaba como si fuera una bola, ordeno - Draco ¡ven aquí!

La última orden se clavo en el pecho de Hermione como una daga más dañina que todas las maldiciones que hasta entonces había recibido. Por primera vez, sintió al miedo anteponerse al dolor y, por primera vez, cerró los ojos para no ver la mano enemiga causante de su tortura.

**&&&&&**

Miedo, Draco Malfoy sabia todo acerca del miedo, porque durante toda su vida se había sentido sometido a este.

Con toda seguridad, desde que tuvo conciencia hasta quizá pasados los quince años, su padre era la encarnación de todos los miedos que sentía. Desde la figura inmensa y autoritaria que a los tres años le había encerrado a oscuras durante horas en una habitación porque la niñera le había contado que él había sido demasiado amable con un niño muggle; hasta la, no tan inmensa, pero igualmente furiosa figura que le había recordado durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, ya sea por carta, ya sea en persona, lo poco digno que era de apellidarse Malfoy, demasiado compasivo, demasiado débil y, para colmo, superado en todas las clases por una vulgar _sangre sucia_.

Así pues, en todos esos años, Draco aprendió a temer no ser demasiado raudo, no ser desasido astuto, no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente poderoso, ni lo suficientemente cruel para complacer a su padre. En otras palabras, moldeo su vida y su propia mente en base al miedo que le causaba su padre.

Se había acostumbrado a vivir así, y ya ni siquiera le parecía tan malo; es más, y en contraste con aquellas tardes de su niñez cuando se pasaba las noches sobre en el tejado, contemplando las estrellas e imaginando que volaba lejos, hacia ellas, aun mundo desconocido donde hubiera personas que de verdad lo amasen, ahora, Draco Malfoy se sentía plenamente satisfecho de su vida y si tuviera oportunidad no cambiaria un ápice de ella… o al menos, así había sido hasta hacía unos tres años.

Fue a finales de cuarto curso cuando todo se torció, y un nuevo miedo se apodero de él, superior, muy superior al que le provocaba su padre.

Por supuesto, al principio no lo había identificado como tal.

Los primeros meses, cuando el Lord Oscuro aun permanecía en la sombra y su padre gozaba de buena reputación entre el circulo, él, Draco Malfoy se había sentido muy ufano y poderoso, y francamente satisfecho de ver como la comunidad mágica daba la espalda al "Gran Harry Potter" tomándolo por un loco con ínfulas de grandeza y necesidad constante de adulación.

Si, Quinto había sido un gran año… hasta lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando, de pronto, su padre se hallaba encerrado en Azkaban con otro gran número de Mortifagos, y el Lord clamaba venganza, no contra Dumbledore y San Potter, los culpables de todo, no… venganza contra ellos, contra su padre, su familia, contra él mismo.

Le había constado aceptarlo. El temor de su madre, la insistencia de Severus… ¿por qué? El se veía a si mismo muy capaz de despachar a ese viejo loco amante de muggles y protector de San Potter.

O al menos, así había sido hasta el primer fin de semana del curso, cuando su _tia,_ esa loca expresidiaria que le causaba un temor mas profundo que el de su propio padre, lo había llevado de _excursión_ a casa de una familia muggle, en parte para estimularlo, en parte como advertencia de lo que le ocurría a él mismo y su familia si fallaba la misión.

La sangre, los gritos, el afán de la madre en proteger a sus hijos… Por sobre todo, la expresión de vacío en sus ojos después de haber sido iluminados con un rayo verde. Draco sabía que jamás olvidaría aquella escena, que la tendría presente en sus sueños el resto de su vida, y que la culpabilidad, a pesar de no haber sido más que un observador pasivo en la acción, no se borraría jamás.

También, pese a su resistencia inicial, comprendió algo más. Que él no estaba hecho para segar vidas, que seria incapaz de asesinar al viejo loco, y que eso supondría su muerte y la de su familia.

Y el miedo volvió; más terrorífico y más amenazante que nunca.

Ya no era la paga semanal lo que estaba en juego, ni su escoba, ni siquiera su herencia. Ahora era su vida lo que peligraba, la suya y la de las dos únicas personas que tenia en el mundo. Porque a pesar de que su padre nunca hubiera sido un buen padre, y de que su madre siempre hubiera estado mas preocupada por las apariencias y por complacer a su marido que por él mismo, ambos eran sangre de su sangre, y tras años siendo moldeado a su imagen y semejanza, sin ellos, no era nada y todo perdía el sentido.

Por ello y, mas que nada, por su propia cobardía, ni siquiera paso por su mente la idea de fugarse, _colgar_ la varita y empezar una nueva vida lejos del peligro y el miedo, de su padre y el Lord Oscuro.

Desesperado, sabiendo que su misión estaba destinada al fracaso y, por ende, que sus días estaban contados, se limito durante meses a seguir existiendo, rezando a Merlçin, donde quiera que estuviese, por que le enviara una salida a esa vida que era suya pero que no reconocía como propia.

Y Merlín lo escuchó, porque finalmente el plan tuvo éxito y, aunque Draco no fue capaz de asesinar personalmente al director, fue gracias a él que los mortifagos entraron en la escuela y, de la mano de Snape, el Lord Oscuro obtuvo su cadáver.

Draco Malfoy pasó a ser, oficialmente, un mortifago buscado por el ministerio, y el joven se volvió a ver envueltos en sus miedos, atrapado por estos y por la seguridad de que algún día sus "crímenes-no-cometidos" le cobraría factura.

Aun así, a pesar de haber vivido toda su vida a la sombra del temor, Draco Malfoy era un Slytherin en toda regla, y no se avergonzaba en reconocer que con su astucia de serpiente era capaz de arrastrarse por los rincones más oscuros de su alma con tal de salir bien parado.

Y sí, quizá en alguna ocasión haya envidiado la valentía Gryfindor, pues con ella hubiera sido más fácil huir del pozo de mierda en el que había caído, aunque intuía que, si de verdad hubiera sido Gryfindor hubiera muerto antes de caer en él.

Pero no era un león, era una serpiente, y quisiera o no las serpientes se aferraban a todo con tal de seguir viviendo. No tenía escapatoria. El miedo que le inspiraba la muerte era prácticamente el mismo que le inspiraba su actual situación en vida; pero el miedo a actuar, a equivocarse, era muy superior a las dos opciones anteriores.

Así pues, Draco Malfoy podía presumir de saberlo todo acerca del miedo y, al igual que sabia que nunca jamás sería capaz de rebelarse o sucumbir ante este, permaneciendo siempre entre el velo que los separa a ambos, estaba convencido de nunca, jamás en lo que le restase de vida, mucho o poco, daba igual, encontraría algo mas doloroso y peor que ese auto impuesto plano intermedio del que no era capaz de escapar.

O eso pensaba él… hasta hace exactamente tres horas, cuando el imbecil y gilipollas de Potter había sido tan soberanamente entupido de dejarse atrapar, arrastrando con él a su inseparable comadreja y a… ella.

El miedo… no, el terror que había sufrido en ese instante no podía compararse con nada sentido hasta entonces. La seguridad de cual iba a ser su destino, la sospecha de él mismo seria una parte activa en el mismo… Fue peor que cualquier otra cosa, incluso peor que visualizar su propia muerte a manos del Lord… o de su tía.

En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por salvarla, únicamente con que ella lo hubiera mirado con una pizca de reconocimiento… por primera en toda una vida, se habría sentido con verdaderas fuerzas para enfrentar el miedo y las consecuencias, y no hubiera dudado un solo instante en desaparecerse de allí con ella y, si era necesario, con los estúpidos de sus amigos.

Pero no, la orgullosa Gryfindor no se había dignado a mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando su padre la colocó frente a él para que la identificara, cosa que ni hizo ni dejo de hacer. Ella simplemente se contentó con mirar al frente, a un punto perdido del horizonte que él sabía, no existía.

Y el momento paso, y el miedo volvió a hacer mella en él, colocándolo de nuevo entre el velo, sin llegar a ser un asesino pero demasiado cobarde para hacer frente a los que si lo eran… ni siquiera por ella.

Entonces vinieron sus gritos, los Cruxiatus de Bellatrix, el dolor de ella… y Draco se sintió incapaz de abandonar la estancia, no porque pensara que su tía seria menos cruel con la bruja si él estaba presente, sino porque de alguna forma, sentía que estando cerca podría compartir su dolor, e infundarle fuerzas.

Abobillado, con los ojos cerrados y presionando la cabeza contra sus rodillas, Draco se forzaba a escuchar sus gritos mientras era plenamente incapaz de contemplar su sufrimiento.

Y estaba allí, atrapado en su habitual prisión intermedia, cuando las palabras de su tía lograron sacarlo del trance.

- Muy bien, _sangre sucia_ - escupió con su tono retorcido - ya me cansé de tus juegos; aunque quizá la tortura resultaría más efectiva si la llevara a cabo una persona que te fuera más conocida… Mi sobrino ¿tal vez? - y clavando la mirada en el rincón más apartado de la estancia, donde una figura pálida y delgaducha se acurrucaba como si fuera una bola, ordeno - Draco ¡ven aquí!

Aterrorizado, con la mente nublada, no pudo impedir que su cuerpo avanzara automáticamente hasta donde ambas se hallaban y, únicamente cuando contemplo a su mano alzarse para lanzar una maldición, se percató de un sentimiento que lentamente había ido apoderándose de su cuerpo.

No fue sino hasta que sus labios pronunciaron el conjuro, y hasta que los dulces y maltrechos labios de ella estallaron en mil gritos de distintas tonalidades, cuando Draco comprendió que ya no sentía miedo, que este había sido sustituido por una emoción desconocida y mucho más poderosa. Dolor.

* * *

Es todo por ahora, si os ha gustado es muy posible que en dos o tres dias suba la secuela, en la que explicaria como se conocen y como concluye este episodio... pero depende de vosotras y vuestros reviews... sino, la historia debera concluir aqui.

Acepto criticas, fallos y recomendaciones, pero no me asesinen que todavia es mi primer dramione XD

**Besos a todas, que Draco os visite en sueños, xoooo!!**


End file.
